A Second Chance
by beckettlovescastlealways
Summary: Set in SDMI universe. Three years after they distroy Nibiru Mystery Incorporated get killed ... sort of but, now they have to relive every mystery from the Obliteratrix to Nibiru. Here's the catch only one person of they're choice can know. Who will they tell? What will they change? Will they complete in their plan, or will they go down trying?
1. The End

**A/N I don't own scooby doo mystery corporated or otherwise**

* * *

**A Second Chance **

_Ch 1 The End_

Fred's P.O.V.

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

_**Yeah when I get where I'm going,**_

_**There'll be only happy tears.**_

_**I will shed the sins and struggles **_

_**I have carried all these years.**_

_**And I'll leave my heart wide open,**_

_**I will love and have no fear.**_

_**Yeah when I get where I'm going,**_

_**Don't cry for me down here**_

**BRAD PAISLEY FEAT. DOLLY PARTON when I get where I'm going**

SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

… _30… 29… 28… 27… 26… 25…_

When you are about to die they say that time slows down or, speeds up. That you can see or feel everything or, nothing. That it's as fast and painless as falling asleep. Others still say you can feel as the life leaves you little by little. Some people say you see the past, your life, flash before your eyes, still others say you see the present fade to black, but all of them are unknown and seemingly final

… _24… 23… 22… 21… 20…_

I disagree time doesn't go slow enough or fast enough. You see everything but nothing matters and, even if it's painless it's not quick or as far as I can tell because I'm not dead at least not yet but in about 20 seconds all 5 of us will be dead. I see the timer ticking down to all five of our moments of doom and if we try and stop it we will just explode sooner. A cold mechanical voice tells us how long we have till the end

… _19… 18… 17… 16… 15…_

"Any ideas Velma?" I said trying to keep my voice calm and steady an failing miserably

"Let's see it is heat, touch and breath sensitive, there will be an immediate explosion if we go anywhere near it. If we had 30 minutes maybe I could but with the time we have left I suggest we close our eyes and hope it's quick and painless because I got nothing." Her voice breaks midway through her explanation "I'm sorry guys. I just can't get us out of his one. I'm sorry."

We looked into her eyes then at the timer and something in all of our eyes changed they seemed to go hard and we all knew and accepted we were soon to be dead. I grabbed for Daphne's hand and with her other she grabbed Velma's and Velma grabbed Shaggy's they started dating again about 8 or 9 months after we got to this, entity free, universe. Shaggy then puts his other hand on Scooby's head and I followed suit and we all closed our eyes.

… _14… 13… 12… 11…10… _

We've been in this for about three years and solved many mysteries that are the same and similar to those we solved in the entity's universe in Crystal Cove where, in this universe we've been half a dozen times. When we were there we meet this universe's Cassidy and Ricky we found out that they were friends with Brad and Judy or my real mom and dad in this universe too. Turns out that just because the entity got them involved with mysteries it didn't mean they weren't meant to be friends they're different in this universe they're less… haunted I guess is the best way to explain it.

… _9… 8… 7… 6… 5…_

We all tense up and tighten our eyelids over our eyes but that doesn't stop us from hearing the timer's deadly count down

_... 4… 3… 2… 1…_

Right before the timer strikes 0 and the warehouse and us all explode I see my eyes flash before my eyes I see all of us meeting. I see the first mystery we solved together, and some of our other major cases we solved. I see us meeting Cassidy in our universe and Daphne finding the locket in the caves and what we found out about the "missing" kids of Mystery Incorporated the First. I see all the facts we learned about them in in the Darrow Mansion. After this point it gets blurry. Then I see the times when we were at the Spanish Church on the cliff side where we learned Cassidy Williams as Angel or vice versa, and unmasking the Freak of Crystal Cove solving more than 1 of our cases but causing all sorts of problems. I see us finding each piece of the planispheric disc. I see Cassidy's face every time we yell at her or shut her down or bring up the fact that she lied to us from the beginning always a look of pure shock, sadness, and regret is the best way to explain it. Then I see when Daphne came back to the gang. I see our horrible trip, for lack of a better word, to the first Crystal Cove, and its results. I see the race to find the pieces of the disk, and how it ended with us stealing their pieces and us finding the four keys. Then I see them getting the disk back. I see what we learned in the dream world. I see every key and what it unlocks then I see Nibiru. I the Original Mystery Incorporated dyeing then everyone else in town following them to death then the five of us standing together to destroy Nibiru. I finally see this new universe where we all were overachievers and our parents are all proud of us and don't hate the rest of the gang. Where I grew up with Brad and Judy as my Mom and Dad and no one in Crystal Cove dresses up as monsters. Where people are happy but it's not… real I guess is the right word it's like high school happy is the best way to describe it where you hear about it on the news, all the bad stuff in the world but your bullet-proof at least in your head and, if you're like most, you haven't had anything too scary or life changing or any near death experiences that kind of happy then it just stops I know that there should be more memories from this universe but I don't have any time to ponder this because just then it explodes

_0… tick… tick… tick… BOOM_

Death is not painless. It's not instantaneous. It's all I can do not to scream in pain. You do see your present fade to black. And right before you do see your life in flashes. Then nothing pure white that I have to close my eye it hurts so much for a moment there's heat but just as fast as it came it left and then I feel nothing then I finally feel movement it's like I'm falling and floating at the same time then I feel solid ground beneath me I look up and see a clear blue sky I quickly relies I'm on the floor well grass I look around and see Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby all of us forming a circle I hear a thundering voice even when quiet it was like being yelled at and by looking at the others I could tell they heard it as well

"Mystery Incorporated the Second" it said getting our attention we haven't heard ourselves called that for three years and even then we rarely were called that then it then continued " you have lived with regrets in multiple universes you have betrayed and been betrayed. You have lied and been lied to HOWEVER YOU ARE PURE OF HEART. We have decided to give you a second chance. We picked a date near when it all went wrong and in the end you may choose which universe you may stay in the one that just left, or the one you left three years ago. However the choice must be agreed on by all of you. if yes you may tell ONE person of the fact that you know what's going to happen and if they tell anyone you will forfeit your choice. You will be transported to three days before you meet the Obiteratrix you will have to relive each mystery, case, and day from then on till you defeat Nibiru. Now make your choice now

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Like yeah."

"Yeah."

"Ru huh."

We all say at once. The white light is back and my feet and butt hit seat on solid ground. When I look around we're all in the Mystery Machine and it's parked in an abandoned parking lot there is a not on the dashboard Velma reaches up and grabs it an reads it aloud

_**Mystery Incorporated, **_

_**If you landed in the time we planned it should be around 5 on the 14**__**th**__** of July and your about three and a half miles from town. You have three days to plan for the Obiteratrix if you don't know where to go try retracing your steps. See you come Nibiru. We'll watch you till then**_

_** From,**_

_** A Friend**_

"Jinkes, looks like we really do have to relive this all." Velma said after finishing the letter

"Like, yikes _ALL _of those freaks in costume all over again? Great."

"Looks like it Shag. But think of all the people in this universe we can save from death or from being hurt by monsters and all the destruction we can stop too."

"So this is like our Second chance?"

"Yes, Shaggy that's exactly what it's like."

* * *

1 review for update in a week and a half

3 reviews update in a week

5 or more reviews update in 4 days

this goes for all chapters


	2. Making Plans

sorry for being late I hope to have the next chapter up on time

* * *

A Second Chance

Ch. 2 making plans

Velma's P.O.V.

As we were about to drive away I realize that there are a few things we need to talk about without even the slightest possibility of being heard and I remembered Mr. E saying something about bugs so I wrote down on a piece of notebook paper that we kept in the back of the mystery machine and wrote

_Everyone out we need to talk not in here without Mr. E hearing he put bugs in mystery machine and all places we hang out often _

I hear Fred's and Shaggy's door open and close at the same time as mine and we all walk about 20 yards away from the mystery machine before Shaggy asks, "So Velma like what did you want to talk about?"

"You guys, at _this point, _in this_ universe _we barley know anything about the treasure, let alone evil entity. We don't know about most of the missing groups, just the Darrow family and the original Mystery Incorporated. We only know about two of the pieces of the planispheric disk. Cassidy is still working for Mr. E. You guys aren't supposed to know Angel is Cassidy or vice versa. We don't know who Mr. E is. We do not know what happened to the missing kids. We haven't even heard about the Freak. Anything we learned in the other universe. Do you want me to keep going?

"No we got it and, you're right but, as opposed to talking about all of our past… er… future cases all at once how about we talk about a few at a time like right now we could talk about the Obliteratrix the Freak and what happens after and the changes we'll make."

Everyone was silent then "ok that could work good idea Daph." Fred said

"Like, where should we start?"

"How about explaining how we know what we know and, who we should tell."

I see storm clouds forming I hope it doesn't rain well we're outside _**SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD SDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD**_

**ONE HOUR LATER**

An hour or so later the gang drops me off and I quickly run into my house to get my wallet so I could ride the bus up to the stop near K-GHOUL the entire time I was trying to convince myself that this was no different than the times we did this in the other universe but, everything in my mind is screaming that it's different. That usually it's someone we meet days or a few weeks before and, we only think that they may have the information but this time she's a friend we _know_ that she has the information and I'm going to have to lie through my teeth to get her to tell us what happened and I may have to play at her weaknesses that she doesn't know we know so it feels like we're betraying her but it is the only way to change one part of the ending or we hope. But it's still lying. For a good reason. The argument goes round and round in my brain. When I get off at the stop closest to K-Ghoul and as I'm walking there I drag my feet half hoping the right words would come to me the other half hoping the moment I have to lie would never come, since I'm so deep in thought, I don't notice the point where the sidewalk is really uneven and fall my glasses fall off I pick them up after some scrambling and, when I get up and I feel pain on my lower leg below the knee sharp enough to cause me to let out a small yelp I look down and see a cut that's about 3 inches and looking down I see a piece of glass with some blood on it I pick the shard up and throw it into the nearby alleyway and trying not to look at the bloody leg I smile bitterly well there's my plan in dark red trails going down my skin I speed up and get there pretty quick I slip in a wait until she notices me there which takes about 5 minutes and her reaction is similar to when I came and told her I knew that she was Cassidy Williams

"Good lord, Velma. Baby doll are you trying to kill me from fright"

"Sorry Angel," I said moving my hand that was off what I knew was the bloody cut "I thought I should tell you that the rest of the gang think you know more then you say about the missing kids and, something called the Freak of Crystal Cove thinks we're talking to a member of the Original Mystery Incorporated he made that abundantly clear."

"The Freak he came after you guys?

"Kind of, just me, a few minutes ago, when I was walking here, he said that our blood is on the original Mystery Inc.'s hands"

"Is that why your leg's bleeding?"

Time to put my lying to the test, "What do you…O, I guess he did catch me with his knife. Didn't think he did"

"Wait, you mean, he hurt you with his knife and you didn't notice?" she asked skeptically

"I saw him swing the knife but, I thought he missed."

"Here let me grab a couple wraps for that. Then you can explain what happened and, why you were up in this area of town without the rest of the gang." she said walking toward the recording room where she kept most of her first aid things she grabs a wrap and some Neosporin "So what exactly were you doing up here anyway?"

I thought you should know the gang will ask you, probably sooner than you think, if you know more then you say about Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Cassidy Williams or, Ricky Owens, we think Owens is Mr. E and they think one of the other members are involved they think someone lying possibly spying they think it's someone close to us. Angel you have to tell them if it comes out any other way you and I both know they will be really mad they have as many if not more clues and facts that I did when I figured it out," then I knew how to get her to actually see the problem in its entirety "Cassidy you really need to tell them yourself. It may not my secret to tell that's what stopped me from telling them before but if you don't tell them soon I will."

She finally looks up and half asks half tells me in a loud, urgent whisper "Velma, you do know the dangers behind that piece you found? The Freak is just one of them. Yes, he is dangerous but, there are people deeper into this mystery, their motives are the darker, more deadly ones, they are the people that wear the masks of allies. Those are the most dangerous. I'm trying to help but people like the Freak could come after you more often, with more than a knife and from all sides if you get in too deep. So yes I'm trying to help you guys and if, in the end, it means you guys are mad at me but alive I will continue the best I can." She pauses then continues, "What did the freak want anyway?"

"He said he wanted us to stop looking into his past crimes. I told him no. he then said that all our blood is on the Original Mystery Inc.'s hands. I started to run when he raised his knife and, I thought he missed. You know the rest."

"He did mostly miss he barley clipped you, baby doll, you got lucky"

"Thanks," I pause for a moment, "Are you gonna tell the rest of the gang?"

"Honestly, soon I promise but how will they react. I lied to you from the moment I met you"

"Cas-Angel we do trust you completely. You do know that don't you? We told you more about this or any one of our mysteries then we have anyone in town." I smile realizing she gave me a way to explain why we weren't surprised when Fred's "Mayor Dad" was unmasked "Wait, you seem to have met the freak before."

That's what happened to the original Mystery Inc. he blackmailed us with fabricated document on our parent claiming they did crimes and if we didn't give him the piece of the disc, the scroll we found in the old Spanish church and leave town and never return we latter found out Pericles was behind it but we could never figure it out a couple years later Brad and Judy wanted to return me and Ricky didn't and we split in to two groups and later me and Ricky split up a few years later. I came back here as Angel Dynamite about a decade later. Met you kids about two months later and, you know the rest.

"And who knew about the scroll besides you five?"

"Fred's dad translated it for us a librarian at the school helped us find some facts about it our parents all helped a little and our friend, Teddy, who helped if we needed more people than we had."

"Ok were any of them out of town when the freak attacked any time"

"The librarian and our parents"

"K,"I write it down and start to smile "Angel, I know who the Freak is."

How did you… we always got stuck between the two of them when trying to figure it out." She said clearly surprised

"There are a few things we had that you didn't have, like which of these two know that we have a part of the disk and, who didn't know who has the piece to those questions give only one possibility."

"Wow you're good."

"But the fact that we know isn't enough we need more evidence. I need to tell the rest of the gang. But first you need to tell the rest of the gang ASAP or I can't explain how I know. Please, he will go after them next."

"I will baby, I promise how'd you figure that out so fast?"

"Ever hear the phrase there's more going on than meets the eye?" I replied mysteriously "goodbye, Angel" I finished stepping out into the night and walking to the bus stop trying not to put too much weight on my hurt foot I can feel Cassidy's stare linger on me for a minute or two until the rain starts I stand for about five minutes until the bus comes I hope on and whisper "this is gonna be harder than I thought it would be."


End file.
